


【翻译】需要五笔

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 一幅伟大的油画需要五个笔触。埃莉和埃斯特的初吻只是其中的第一个。
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	【翻译】需要五笔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Takes Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966887) by [selene (moontrimmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontrimmer/pseuds/selene). 



**1**

一切都是从一封信和一个认真的男孩开始的。

这是埃斯特第一次被一个女孩亲吻。

这是艾莉第一次亲吻任何人。

**2**

两年后，埃斯特发现自己来到了楚家门前。

她和楚先生谈话，楚先生告诉她艾莉还没有回家，但没有进一步说明。于是埃斯特去了蒙斯基家，向保罗打听他的朋友。

“对，她还在爱荷华州，”他说。“不是为了学校，因为学校已经放假了——我是说暑假。她在做一个项目。她解释给我听，但我只听懂了一半。” 他一定是在埃斯特的脸上看到了失望，因为他补充说，“ **你** 可能会懂。”

“你们两个还是经常聊天吗？”埃斯特问。

“是啊，”保罗简单地回答。

她想说点别的，但是保罗抢在她前面。

“艺术学校怎么样？”他问。

“一切都很好，”她回答，脸上亮了起来。“我学到了很多东西。” 她还有很多东西要补充，关于她所学到的艺术和她自己的一切，但是她想告诉艾莉。相反，她问道: “你呢？你最近在忙什么？”

保罗眼睛亮了起来，开始谈论食物和酱汁，餐馆业务，甚至供应和需求。埃斯特忍不住露出和他一样的大笑脸；她从来没有听说过他对一个话题如此自信和博学。

“嘿，你以前从没吃过玉米卷香肠吧？”保罗问。

埃斯特摇摇头作为回应。

“哦，你会受到款待的。”

接下来的一天他们都在一起，为有的没的事情而大笑。保罗甚至为欺骗她而道歉。他从来没有提到过艾莉在里面的角色，但埃斯特知道是另一个女孩让这一切持续了这么久。她很久以前就原谅了她，当然也原谅了保罗。她告诉了他同样多的事情，他咧开嘴甜甜地笑着，让她祝福他一切顺利。

当他们在一天结束时分开，她告诉他告诉艾莉在哪里她可以找到她。

**3**

暑假开始三个星期后，艾莉终于回家了。

那天晚上，她和爸爸坐在电视机前吃饺子，看最近的一部体育电影。饺子是她爸爸和保罗做的；电影是保罗的选择，她爸爸允许了。保罗当然在那儿，坐在原来属于她的椅子上。艾莉坐在他们中间一张小一点更靠后的椅子上。当艾莉试图批评电影时，他们俩都嘘了她。她不介意。她不在的时候，保罗一直陪伴着她的父亲；她爸爸的英语进步了，因为保罗不会说一句普通话。

在她到达的第二天，她去了转折点；保罗告诉她埃斯特这个暑假在那里工作。她在街对面盯着建筑正面，如果不是埃斯特穿着她的红色服务员制服出现在门口，她可能已经在那里站了好几个小时了。

艾莉穿过街道。“嗨，”她向另一个女孩打招呼，看着她，喘不上气来。她忘记了埃斯特有多么漂亮，忘记了她让周围的一切变得这么色彩斑斓。

“你迟到了，”埃斯特说，双臂交叉，皱着眉头。

艾莉认为埃斯特会说的所有事情中，这并不是她所期望的。她措手不及，结结巴巴地说，“你——你说什么？”

埃斯特只是对她扬起了一边眉毛。

她解释，“我参加了当地报纸举办的社论写作比赛。他们给了我一个客座编辑的职位，为期一个月，所以我不得不在那里多待一段时间。”

“这么说你赢了？”埃斯特一如既往地快速问道。

“是的，”艾莉诚实地说。

埃斯特咧开嘴笑了，放下双臂，然后转身走进餐厅。艾莉还在思考埃斯特再次出来的时候该怎么做的时候埃斯特又出来了，这次她的制服外面套着一件牛仔夹克。她穿着和两年前一样的衣服，但是她的举止让一切都不同了。就好像她知道了一些当时不知道的事情。

“你愿意和我一起走吗？”埃斯特指着她的车说。

艾莉无法想象她还想要什么其他的。

没多久埃莉就意识到埃斯特打算带她去哪里。

在去埃斯特的温泉的路上，她们都沉默着，偷偷看着对方，被抓住时害羞地微笑着。收音机里轻柔的音乐是车里唯一的声音，但是，有一两次，她们吃吃的笑声填满了这个狭小的空间。

与上次不同的是，当她们到达温泉的时候，埃斯特并没有下水。相反的是，她坐在一块岩石上，双臂抱着膝盖。艾莉也加入了进来，她盘腿坐在几英尺远的地方，小心不要滑倒。埃斯特从包里拿出一个熟悉的模拟收音机，打开了它。音乐与沸腾的水声和谐相应。

他们开始交谈：谈论她们在各自学校学到的东西，谈论写作和艺术，谈论书籍和音乐，谈论保罗和特里格以及她们的其他同学，最后谈论女孩。

“那么，”埃斯特开口，太随意了听起来很勉强，“在你学校里遇到什么有趣的人了吗？你在和谁约会吗？”

艾莉凝视着她，但是埃斯特却刻意盯着她们前方的水面。在大学的头几个月里，艾莉一直花时间和身边的女孩待在一起，但如果说没有其他人吸引她的眼球，那就是在撒谎。

“我的哲学课上有个女孩，”艾莉承认。一个聪明友好的女孩，似乎把古典文学和哲学当做早餐。“但她绝对是直的，”她苦涩地补充道。她并没有提到意识到这一事实时她整个周末都在宿舍里闷闷不乐。

“哦，哦，不，”埃斯特说，转过头来看着她。“对不起，”她补充说，但她的笑容变大了。

“你看起来一点都抱歉，”艾莉说，尽管她也忍不住咧嘴笑了。

“不，我很抱歉！”埃斯特坚持道。“我真的是。就……忽略我的表情。”

埃莉摇摇头，轻轻嗤笑起来。她从来不会忽略埃斯特，尤其是她的脸。

“嗯，这是她的损失，”埃斯特柔软地说。

现在轮到艾莉盯着潺潺流动的水面了。“我不知道，”她否认。因为她不知何故无法阻止自己对埃斯特坦诚相见，她补充道，“我不懂如何与女孩交谈……以那种方式。”

还有其他的女孩引起了她的兴趣，但是她不知道如何只是……走到她们面前约她们出去。是的，两年前她对待埃斯特很大胆，但那时她已经没有什么可失去的了。现在她找不到提起那个吻，那些临别话语的勇气了。

埃斯特哼了一声。“你 **确实** 懂，你知道吗。”她没有开门见山地补充道，“我是双性恋。”

艾莉迅速地把头转向埃斯特，脖子差点抽筋。她呆呆地看着她，说不出话来。

埃斯特变换了姿势，不再抱着膝盖了。相反，她侧着双腿休息，面对艾莉，一只胳膊支撑着她的体重。她的嘴唇翘起，露出腼腆的微笑。“我在一个班上认识了一个女孩。我们……约会过，如果你可以这么说的话，非常短暂，但这让我意识到——好吧，不，”她摇摇头，纠正自己，“这甚至还不够。这并没有告诉我一些我以前不知道的事情，但它让我开始意识到，做自己没问题。”

艾莉从来没有见过另一个女孩如此不善言辞。在回答之前，她花了一点时间来理解埃斯特想说什么。“那很好。我很高兴……我很高兴你找到了自我。”

“这还在进行中。”

“我们不都是吗？”

她们分享了一个长长的、意味深长的眼神。埃斯特似乎在用眼睛问一个问题。

艾莉终于鼓起了勇气。“已经好几年了。”

埃斯特没有停止眼神交流，她温柔地回答，“是的，确实如此。”

艾莉不知道这是怎么发生的，但是她和埃斯特之间的距离已经缩小了。她的目光落在埃斯特的嘴唇上，回过眼神只看到埃斯特盯着 **她的** 双唇。埃斯特再次抬起眼睛，她们离得这么的近，埃莉能看到棕色海洋中的金色斑点。艾莉想溺死在其中。

她们的双唇相遇了，突然间艾莉又是十八岁了，在一条空荡荡的街道上亲吻着她喜欢的女孩。她们退开只是为了一个更长更深的吻。在埃斯特的温泉里，埃斯特的双唇的味道在她的嘴里炸裂开来，埃斯特的双手紧紧地搂住她的腰，除此时刻之外再无其他。这感觉真好；艾莉觉得自己就要飞上天了。

接下来是几个星期的幸福。

她和埃斯特几乎每天都见面。他们无所不谈，在别人不注意的时候偷吻，在别人注意的时候互相偷瞥。

大多数情况下，“别人”只是指保罗。

有一次，他们就语言问题争论起来，保罗在她们之间来回看着，就像在看一场网球比赛——或者是一场充满活力的乒乓球比赛。

“不，普通话是个更好的选择，它的使用者人数最多，母语者 **和** 非母语者，” 艾莉坏笑着指出。“更多的人会理解你，反之亦然。”

“是的，我承认这一点，”埃斯特回答，“但更多的国家使用西班牙语。拉丁美洲，甚至包括巴西，哪里很多人把它当作第二语言来学习。当然，还有西班牙，以及欧洲大部分地区，人们同样把西班牙语作为第二语言来学习。它也是这里第二常用的语言。听得懂你的普通话的 **人数** 或许更多，但是范围更小。如果你周游世界，会说西班牙语的话，你就更有可能被人理解。”

艾莉对此没有什么可说的；她只是在享受埃斯特试图表明一个观点时眼睛闪着光的样子。

保罗选择在那个时刻开口，“那英语呢——”

埃莉和埃斯特都喊了起来，“不行！”

保罗站了起来，哼哼唧唧，“我要去做点吃的。 **食物** 是世界通用的语言！”

埃莉和埃斯特盯着他渐渐消失的身影。她们回头看着对方，突然爆发出一阵大笑。

有时候就只有她们两个。她们谈论文字、色彩、生活和美。她们探索彼此的思想，了解彼此的心。她们以最亲密的方式相互了解。这是艾莉第一次像这样把自己交给别人；那个人是埃斯特·弗洛雷斯，她并不因此后悔。

这是艾莉一生中最美好的夏天。

但季节变了，这是必然的。

他们在埃斯特的温泉里共度最后一天，手牵着手，像一对水獭一样漂浮在水面上。她们从不向对方承诺任何事情；她们都太务实了。

“艾尔？”埃斯特打破了她们之间舒适的沉默。

“嗯？”

“我以前从来没有说过，但谢谢你那天在教堂所说的一切。如果不是因为你，我觉得我现在不会去追求我的艺术。”

“你不够相信自己，埃斯特。我想你自己也会想明白的。”

“也许吧，但还是要谢谢你。”她嗓音里的笑容是不会弄错的。

“谢谢你理解我脑里的混乱，”艾莉回答。

“ **确实** 非常混乱。”她顿了顿，然后说，“我喜欢。”

艾莉紧紧握住埃斯特的手。她会非常想念她的，但是她没有说出来。她漫不经心地注意到春天周围的树叶开始变成棕色。

“那些 **是** 落叶树！”

第二天，埃莉在火车站送走了埃斯特。保罗和她们一起，还有埃斯特的家人。

埃斯特最后向艾莉道别。除了保罗没有人知道她们的事——虽然艾莉认为她的父亲可能会怀疑——所以她们不亲吻，但是埃斯特紧紧地拥抱了她，她确信那会瘀伤。

“我以后再来看你，”埃斯特在她耳边低声说，仿佛她们只会分开一小段时间。

事实上，她们都不知道下一次什么时候见面，或者是否还会见面。她们知道她们可以写信、发短信或打电话，也许她们会这么做，但她们都足够聪明，足以意识到生活正把她们带向不同的道路。

埃斯特上了火车，火车开始轰隆隆地开走时，艾莉挥着手，目不转睛地看着，把埃斯特灿烂的笑容和充满泪水的眼睛的形象计入到她最珍贵的记忆宝库中。

保罗站在她旁边。“你为什么不跟在火车后面跑？”他问道，总是那么浪漫的一个人。

艾莉赶紧擦掉眼泪。“只有傻瓜才这么做。”

保罗咕哝了一声，假装受到了侮辱，看了她一眼。

艾莉微笑着说: “这是 **我们之间** 的事。”

**4**

四年后。

埃斯特双手拿着一箱美术用品，沿着人行道急匆匆地走着。她的笔记本电脑包快要从肩膀上滑下来了，所以她走路的时候一边肩膀要比另一边高。她要去和其他几个人一起租的美术工作室，她想在其他人到达之前赶到那里。她现在在做的东西需要一些安静的空间。她本来可以呆在自己的公寓里，但她和男朋友吵了一架。又吵了一架。

她太沉浸在自己的想法中，以至于没有回避那个穿着西装的男人。她尽最大努力防止她的笔记本电脑包掉下来，因此不小心把她拿着的盒子弄翻了，导致她的艺术用品掉到了地上。那个男人甚至不停下来帮她——那个混蛋。

埃斯特急忙把她的东西搬回箱子里。谢天谢地，她看到了另一双帮助她的手。那双手把她散落的美术用品快速地收起来，直到最后一件放回盒子里。

她抬头看着她那位好心的撒玛利亚人，盒子的另一边，是她青少年时代最珍贵时光的一张脸。

“艾莉·楚，”她低声说，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。另一个女人看起来不一样，她穿着记者纽扣的深蓝色开口衬衫，戴着厚边方形眼镜。她披散着头发，柔和的波浪衬着她的脸。

“嗨，”艾莉羞涩地笑了笑，埃斯特被这种熟悉的感觉压倒了。

“你——怎么——你在这儿干什么？”

“我在街对面看到你了。我正要过来打招呼，这时那男人撞上了你。”

“但是……你在 **这儿** 干什么？在波特兰？我上次听说你在芝加哥。” 和她的女朋友住在一起，尽管埃斯特从不承认她知道这件事。

“我在宾州州立大学开始读东亚文学的硕士，”艾莉解释说。“我昨天才到的。我知道你住在这里，我想过联系你，但我想没必要这么做，”她补充，笑容更加灿烂。

“哦……哦，哇，”埃斯特呼出一口气。

那个最灿烂的夏天之后，她们在火车站告别之后就再也没有见过面。他们在脸书上是朋友，但是她们都不活跃，尽管埃斯特确保在艾莉的生日上问候她，反之艾莉亦然。她在Instagram上很活跃，但是她不知道艾莉是否有INS账号。她知道艾莉在推特上更活跃，但是埃斯特永远不可能进入那个特定的平台。她的鬼信使已经很多年没用过了，她不知道艾莉是否还在使用她的。

“我们应该让开吗？”艾莉说。

直到这时，埃斯特才意识到她们仍然站在一条繁忙的人行道中间，与其他行人挤在一起，她们都没有意识到埃斯特的世界正再次向它的轴心方向倾斜。

埃斯特控制住自己，把她们带到附近的一家咖啡馆。很快，正如她们共同的特点一样，谈话很容易就开始了。

她们谈论自己在做什么。埃斯特刚从艺术学校毕业就搬到了波特兰。她现在靠佣金创作艺术品，但她也有一些作品在临时和永久的展览中展出。艾莉在芝加哥的一家出版公司做文字编辑。她喜欢这份工作，但这不是她想要的职业，所以她申请了全国各地的几个硕士项目，并被全部申请的项目录取。

“为什么是宾州大？”埃斯特问道。她坚决地忽略了浮现在脑海里的一个充满希望的想法：她住在波特兰的事实与艾莉的选择有关。

“这里离我爸爸最近，”艾莉回答。“他还是不想离开斯夸哈米什，但我觉得他可以经常来这里看我。我希望，如果他经常来这里，他最终会想住在这里。”

她听起来一点希望都没有。

“啊，我还以为你想念斯夸哈米什了呢，”埃斯特说，试图缓和艾莉的情绪，抑制住她莫名其妙的失望。“你最后一次回家是什么时候？” 她问道。她知道那是两年前的事了，但她不打算承认。

艾莉露出一丝微笑，“你不能再回家了。”

埃斯特眯起眼睛，提出疑问。艾莉的笑容变得开朗了，这就是她需要的答案。“我也喜欢托马斯·沃尔夫。不过我不会到处引用他的话。”

她们大笑起来，埃斯特突然觉得自己又回到了二十岁。

不过她们确实谈到了斯夸哈米什，或者至少是那些仍然住在那里的人：埃斯特的家人，艾莉的父亲，她们的一些老同学，当然还有保罗。

“他有一个小摊，现在叫做芒斯基香肠，”艾莉说，充满了欢笑和骄傲。

“不会吧……他 **这么** 叫它？”

“是啊，”艾莉苦笑着回答。“他还一直给我发香肠表情。所以……你是对的，”她宣称，然后她们俩突然大笑起来。

“这么说你们两个还经常聊天？”

“是的，”艾莉简单地说，“他是我最好的朋友。”

“真是太甜了。”

艾莉只是耸了耸肩。“顺便说一下，他在和贝基约会。越来越认真了。”

“贝基……丽贝卡· **沃克** ？” 埃斯特怀疑地问。贝基是学校里最受欢迎的女孩之一，金发碧眼，非常有钱。她曾经认为贝基是相当浅薄的，但是她现在明白了每个人都有自己的深度，自己的目标和梦想。“然后呢？”

“她其实挺好的，”艾莉说。“我调查了她的一切，”她阴谋般地补充道。“现在她帮助保罗做生意。显然，她对数字很在行。”

“真的吗？”

“是啊，”艾莉若有所思地说。“这让你思考，不是吗？其他那些我们曾经认为无趣的女孩，我们甚至连一半都不了解。社会把女孩放在这些小盒子里，然后诅咒我们，无论我们是呆在这些盒子里还是跳出来。至少我们能做的就是不要因为我们所做的选择而责备对方。好吧，只要我们不伤害其他人就行。”

话又说回来，埃斯特从来没有遇到过像她这么有深度的人。她的头脑就像一片森林：有一棵高大的树，有蕨类植物，有阳光斑驳的空地，有潺潺的小溪，下一个弯道也有湍急的河流。

她们谈论各自的伴侣。

埃斯特和她交往了近两年的男朋友住在一起。他是一个软件工程师，和这个行业的很多人一样，他很安静，喜欢呆在家里而不是出去参加聚会。他也不喜欢出去参观艺术展览、博物馆，或者任何会让他离开电脑的地方。

艾莉几个月前和女朋友分手了。因为她的前女友开始在麻省理工攻读数学硕士学位。她们不打算异地恋，谁也不想让对方牺牲自己的事业。

“你爱她吗？”埃斯特忍不住问。

“爱，”艾莉毫不犹豫地说。

**但是还不够爱** ，埃斯特在她心里想， **不足以和她在一起** 。

艾莉回敬了这个问题，“你爱 **他** 吗？”

埃斯特花了一点时间回答，她的嘴唇抿成一条细线。“爱。” 除此之外，她尽量不去想太多。

**5**

搬到波特兰五个月后，艾莉发现自己在一个拥挤的酒吧里，与埃斯特和她的艺术朋友在一起。埃斯特坐在艾莉对面，但埃斯特旁边是一个男人，他要求和她们分享桌子，现在正在和她聊天。

埃斯特已经单身近三个月了，她完全有权和任何她喜欢的男人或女人调情。

只是……艾莉又有这种感觉了。说实话，她一直都有这种感觉；那天在咖啡馆里，当她再次和埃斯特说话的时候，这种感觉又出现了。她竭尽全力压制它们，特别是因为埃斯特当时有男朋友，但埃斯特现在是单身。她和男朋友分手是因为他们的兴趣完全不同。

另一方面，艾莉的利益与埃斯特的兴趣非常一致。那些她们不一致的兴趣，她们尽最大努力为对方去了解。拥有埃斯特作为她最亲密的朋友真是太棒了。没有人能够完全理解她，包括保罗。然而，她不能否认她还想要更多的东西，或者不同的东西。她想要诚实，她想要大胆；她只是在等待埃斯特准备好再次开始约会。

这个男人最终离开了，但拿到了埃斯特的电话号码。

在拥挤的酒吧里的一个繁忙的夜晚，随便一个男人对她垂涎三尺，艾莉不知道为什么埃斯特现在得准备好再次约会。她咕噜咕噜地喝着埃斯特的朋友为整个桌子点的啤酒；她甚至不喜欢啤酒。

第二天早上她醒来时头痛欲裂，还收到了几条未知号码的短信。这位不知名的联系人说，昨晚很幸运地遇到了她，并询问她们何时何地能再次见面。这些短信是发给埃斯特的。

她皱着眉头给那个女人发了一条信息问道：“我想你不小心把我的电话号码给那男人了。”

用不了多久埃斯特就用一串笑脸表情回复了，表情的结尾是一个单词: “报仇。”

“什么？”艾莉对着空气说。

另一条来自埃斯特的信息来了。“我已经等了很久了，艾莉·楚，现在正义终于得到了伸张。”

艾莉花了一点时间来消化，但当她想起清楚时她笑了起来。埃斯特从来没有打算和那个人约会。艾莉从来没有这么高兴成为一个被恶作剧的人。复仇的确是甜蜜的，即使是对她报仇。

她不得不对着枕头高兴地尖叫完才能回复她: “你现在在哪儿？”

“在工作室。想来玩吗？这里只有我。除非你有其他的周末计划？”

“不。我一小时后到。我刚醒。”

埃斯特给她发了鸟和虫的表情符号。

艾莉回复了一个猫表情。

“报仇，认真的吗？”艾莉一走进艺术工作室就说。

埃斯特站在房间的一个角落里，周围都是颜料和画布。听到艾莉的声音时，她抬起头，露出胜利的笑容。

“对不起，我忍不住，机会就在眼前。”她变得有些担心，问道，“你屏蔽了那号码，对吧？”

艾莉开玩笑地翻了个白眼，走到埃斯特身边。“是的。我会让这个过去的，但只是这一次。” 她变得严肃起来。“无论如何，我对我们所做的事情感到非常抱歉。我觉得我从来没有正式地道过歉，”她承认。至少不是以任何没有借口的成熟的方式。

“艾莉，”埃斯特说，放下她的笔刷，专注于她们的谈话。“我只是想逗逗你，我不是故意提起的。你知道我已经原谅你了。”

“我知道，但是我想你太轻易原谅我这么浅薄的道歉了。”

“你认为那是吗？” 埃斯特说。她盯着艾莉，眼中充满了挑战。

艾莉突然无法呼吸，说不出话，甚至不能思考。她感觉她们处在悬崖边缘。

几分钟的沉默之后，埃斯特转身回到她的画，把她们从边缘拉回一小段距离。

艾莉看着埃斯特画了几笔，从画布的一端到另一端。“我喜欢那个河水顺着瀑布倾泻而下之前的平静池塘，”她观察着，“就像你的大脑在百思不得其解之前保持一种虚伪的安静，就像水从筛子里流出一样，你几乎抓不住。”

埃斯特吃吃笑着，眼睛没有离开她的工作。“我喜欢你的大脑工作的方式。”

艾莉凝视着她朋友的侧脸。时间似乎变慢了。然后，她非常清楚地知道，现在就是时候了。她从悬崖上跳了下去。

“我爱你。”

埃斯特似乎愣住了，然后她又放下刷子，慢慢转向艾莉。她的嘴巴张开，却一言不发，但她的眼睛紧紧地盯着艾莉的，艾莉发现自己无法移开视线。

“不像朋友那样，”艾莉澄清道。”“好吧，像朋友那样，但也有不同的东西。我认为我们现在拥有的是很好，不，是非常棒。我喜欢做你的朋友，如果我们只能做朋友的话，那么我会觉得我的余生很幸运。但我对你的感情从未消失。”

虽然说这些感情是一样的是一个谎言。她的感情已经发生了变化，不再是十八岁的少女对初恋的思念，也不再是二十岁的少女对短暂爱情的执着。不，她现在对埃斯特的感觉，有一种不可否认的永恒。

她没有大声说出来。相反，她坦承，“我爱上了你，埃斯特，我想再试一次。我认为我们在一起会很棒。”

埃斯特惊讶的表情用了相对无限的时间才变成微笑。“我也爱你，艾尔。”

艾莉缓缓微笑了起来。“是吗？”

埃斯特的笑容扩大了。“哦，你连一半都不知道。”

然后她抓住艾莉的衬衫领子，把她拉进一个期待已久的吻。这感觉像是一件伟大艺术作品的开始。

**番外**

保罗站起来，清了清嗓子，用个小勺子碰了碰香槟杯，吸引大家的注意力。

他介绍了自己，然后开始了伴郎的演讲。“一切都是从一封信开始的……”

艾莉呻吟着，把脸埋在手里。她感觉到妻子抓住了她的另一只手。一个吻印上了她的太阳穴。

“我希望你知道这是你自找的，”埃斯特小声说，语气调侃。

无论是指写所有的那些信还是保罗成为最好的朋友，艾莉不知道。无论哪个都很好。

END


End file.
